mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Trickster Mode
Penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis walkabout]]penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis (penis penis Alterniabound). penis penis penis penis penis penis penis . penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis. penis penis penis vagina. Trickster Mode Locale S YOU THERE. BOY. Upon entering Trickster Mode, the Kernelsprite is swapped for the floating head of Andrew Hussie and John colorized with blonde hair (which also has a lollipop stuck to it.) John himself is placed under the floor and is blurred from view. The background music is also changed to "Harlequin". Free exploration is allowed in this Trickster Mode. Hidden in the Backyard is access to the Problem Sleuth's Office (which can be accessed via the chimney) as well as a window with a pumpkin spray painted beneath it. There is also a notice in the top right corner which reads "Gankro Was Not Here", which is upside-down. In the grass by this window is the "Trickster Code" written in Morse Code. Attempting to switch back to regular mode inside Problem Sleuth's office wall will sometimes freeze your browser (this glitch may have been fixed. in some cases, it is fixed, but if you are in a wall in the office & switch back, you will probably freeze) On a side note, If you exit Trickster mode while in free exploration mode and then press the esc button it causes John to dissapear and the music to loop over itself infinitely. However, as soon as you leave the area the glitch fixed itself. Dave's Phat Beat Machine This isn't a trickster mode but If you press the beats from each end of the turntable at the 4 corners, 4 mystery beats would come up: Harlequin, the Captain Planet theme, the Ghostbusters theme song and "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Apparently, the "Captain Planet theme" and "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" tracks were deleted from the hosting, thus no longer playable. Shale Imp Strife When accessing Trickster Mode, a prompt will appear for the "Trickster Code." The Trickster Code is 02'4'''9'13''', translated from Morse Code in the previous Trickster Mode. It is also the code for the safe in the Study. Upon entering Trickster Mode, John dons a Link attire complete with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. A Kernelsprite also appears, who looks similar to Guru-Guru, the man in the Kakariko Windmill. The Shale Imp is exchanged for a recursive John monstrosity, a "Johnstrosity", if you will. Upon weakening the monstrosity, John and the Shale Imp revert back to their original assets. The Windmill Hut Kernelsprite remains however. Land of Wind and Shade (Act 4) It is not actually possible to enter Trickster Mode in this segment, but attempting to do so will elicit a reaction from John. Alterniabound Trickster Mode.]] When activated in Alterniabound, Trickster Mode will cause a picture of a strange female John to appear (a John version of Vriska), and a variant of Totaka's Song will start to play. The active character will then be transported with a Chrono Trigger "Gate" effect to the Jidoor Relic shop (from Final Fantasy VI). Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo from Earthbound are at the side and Gamzee is dancing behind the counter of the shop. Interacting with Gamzee activates a sound test mode that allows one to hear twelve songs, including some used directly in the flash and others added only as a special feature. After leaving the room, the characters will continue to be transported with the Chrono Trigger gate effect whenever they use a Transportalizer. Activating Trickster Mode again will undo this effect. S John: Enter Village When activated in the mushroom farm area, a prompt with the phrase "pap:nak ::" appears. If one correctly finishes the analogy with "shoosh:doof", John mystically turns into Dave, drawn in the style of pixel artist Paul Robertson. Holding down the spacebar fills up his "Mangrit Vial." When the spacebar is released, Dave performs an attack which can be used to temporarily trap the imp in time. Press the Trickster Mode key combination again to go back to being John. Leaving the area will also let you be John again, but upon returning to it he will still be Dave until the mode is deactivated. S Kanaya: Return to the Core Similar to Alterniabound, pressing Ctrl+T teleportalizes you to exactly the same room, only with Sollux standing around thrusting in his battle animation(from the same flash) instead of Gamzee dancing. In addition he only has one song, Heir Conditioning. The NPCs in the area complain about only having one song, and miss the clown. Pressing Ctrl+T teleportalizes you back to the game, with the music for whatever character you were. There is, however, a quick, easy-to-perform glitch that can allow you to walk around the lab with Heir Conditioning playing in the background instead of the character's song. You start by transportalizing your character into the secret room. Walk up to the Sollux behind the counter. Press space to open up the music menu. With the menu still open, press Ctrl+T. Your character should transportalize back to the lab, with the menu still visible. Select the song. Every now and then, this glitch fails to work, usually due to pressing the space bar too soon after pressing Ctrl+T. The music will revert back to character's original music if you switch characters, in which case you will have to repeat the 5-second process all over. The NPC's appear to be a reference to the game Earthbound. They represent the 4 main protagonists of the game, Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Prince Poo. S Equius: Seek the highb100d It is not actually possible to enter Trickster Mode in this segment, but attempting to do so will cause a box that reads "nope fuck this I don't care" to appear. The command subsequently does not work in the following exploration-style flash, although the room still exists within the flash file. S Terezi: Read Note There isn't actually a trickster mode in this flash file (that is known, anyway.) However, in this flash, Terezi falls through a trap door and lands in the FF6 shop, and a mashup of music from Secret of Mana and Chrono Trigger begins to play. The room apparently exists in canon. Roxy: Multitask. A non-flash page reference to Trickster Mode, happens during a conversation between Roxy and Calliope that starts on "Roxy: Multitask." Calliope, as farewell gift, links Roxy to some artwork she made of her which depicts Roxy in a similar alternate appearance as John in the original trickster mode. The drawing was, in fact, a hint at the fact that Trickster Mode is engaged by licking the green and red swirl sucker. S Jane: Engage. onwards Jane fails to not lick the sucker formed from the two jujus and engages Trickster Mode. Her Trickster powers allow her to launch at great speed from her house and produce a blast of rainbow-colored energy that covers nearly half of LOCAH in candy-colored plant life and converts any undead minion in its path into Zillium grist. Because of this and the background seen after Jane has Engaged by licking the lollipop, it appears that Trickster Mode is associated with the Warhammer of Zillyhoo. As a side effect, starting from , the Act 6 Act 5 curtains also engage Trickster Mode. After that, when Jane arrives at LOMAX , she kicks Jake in the groins, who then too. Known Trickster Modes , , and Trivia *According to Hussie's tweet, "all characters in trickster mode are Canonically Caucasian." Jane brings it up when "trickstering" Jake. *In Trickster mode, Jane's pesterlogs change to Tricksterlogs. *Trickster mode appears to be contagious, as when Jane kicked Jake, his Trickster mode activated. *There was a retroactive change on the page where Jane initially said she was feeling Caucasian: the skin tones were replaced with fruit (with the red square blinking over the peach), and Jane now says "PEACHY!" instead of "CAUCASIAN!" Category:Homestuck